Wire used in the electrician's trade is supplied on spools of varied sizes. Some spools are several feet in diameter and weigh up to 800 pounds or more when full. Moving such heavy weights is a common source of injury. Other spools are considerably smaller, and may be six inches or less in diameter.
Safely transporting a large spool about a work site and unreeling wire from the spool are difficult without a suitable cart or hand truck and a rack to support the spool. An electrician may also need several smaller spools at hand while working with a large spsool. While hand trucks suitable for small spools are available, a need has arisen for a hand truck which can lift, support and transport a large main spool, along with several small auxiliary spools, and which can also serve as a support rack while wire is unreeled from the spools.